Hush Little Maid
by Princess Neko Star
Summary: Young orphan, Nettle, is thrown into the insane and dangerous life of a certain young earl and his dashing butler. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.


**A/N: Hi guys :3 This is the first fanfic that I have poster ever! -GASPS- Who would have ever thought that :D Well, this is the first Black Butler fanfiction that I have done so please -bows- do read! And remember I do not own Black Butler because if I did, then things would have gone very differently :3 Please review for me! Pretty please!**

* * *

My eyes star to tear up as I see another one of my friends leave through the front door of the orphanage. They are free now, while I am stuck here trying to get through each day without being hit or spit on. I for the most part try and keep to myself and speak only when spoken to.

"Lacy was the only friend that I had left in this place." I sigh to myself as I look around the room. It's not the nicest room that I could have asked for. It isn't that big of a room, more like a closet than anything, but hey it still is a place for me to lie down at night. I did have a spider living in a particularly dusty corner of my room, but I haven't seen it for days now. I grab my pillow and shake off the dust that has settled on it and clutch it to my chest. "I'm all alone now… What do I do?" I whisper, silent tears falling down my cheeks.

There is a loud bang on my door followed by a bellowing "DINNER TIME!", then the stomping of dozens of children of various ages. I jump up from my bed knowing full well that if I didn't get down there in time I wouldn't be eating anything until breakfast the next day. Bursting from my room and out into the hallway, I bump and shove people out of my way not even looking back to see if they are alright. I trip down the stairs and arrive at the dining room panting and trying to catch my breath, when I see that all the seats at the long table have been taken already.

"Awe, poor, poor Nettie! She missed dinner again; if only she would be on time for once then she wouldn't look like skin and bones!" one of the most obnoxious girls in the world said in a baby voice. All eyes in the room where on me and my rapidly reddening face.

Glaring at her I walk over to the table to grab a few buns before walking out of the room and back up the stairs to my room, where I sigh and plop down onto my bed trying to calm my anger. '_That girl just doesn't know when to stop being such a … such a … BRAT! She never knows when to shut up! Always sticking her nose into other people's business!'_ A little growl escapes my lips, and I pout looking at the buns.

I sigh again and curl up into my blanket, letting my fingers curl around the side. I lay there thinking about what tomorrow is going to be like, then I drift off to sleep with dreams filled with better times.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of banging on my door once again, this time it accompanied by a masculine female voice yelling for me to "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Then I remember that this is the day that I get to get out of this stinking house and go take in the sights and smells of London.

Falling while scrambling to get dressed into cleanish clothes, I fall flat on my face. "Great! Just freaking GREAT!" I yell wiping the bloody mess from my face with the only thing that was close enough to grab. A dirty sock... Now let me tell you, it is really damn hard to lace up a corset while trying to stop a bloody nose, but somehow I manage to do it!

I open my door and look at the woman sheepishly, "I'm sorry for being late Miss Macey, I must have slept in..." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, trying not to wince under the glair of the large woman.

She grumbles and hands me a list of things to buy when I'm out and a pouch of coins. "Don't let it happen again. And remember that if there is any money left over you may use it to buy something for yourself." she says the last part quietly and her eyes soften.

I smile at her and run down the hallway, flinging myself down the stairs, and out of the front door past the jealous stares of the other occupants of the orphanage.

I give them a smug smile as I step out onto the road and trip just in time to be ran over by a carriage... I look up to see a man clad in a black tail coat with equally dark hair and red-brown eyes. "Are you alright Miss?" the mistery man asks.

"I...Ow..." I reply as I pass out right there on the busy road.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter done! :D I hope that you like it guys~ **


End file.
